L'erreur
by Junkia
Summary: Suite de Délicieuse rencontre. Draco tjrs aussi cinglé, Harry obsédé, Zabini prêt à tout et une intrigue un peu mieux construite. Bonne lecture. Slash HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoici avec le début de la séquelle.

Alors, attention, pour bien comprendre, à partir de maintenant : **IL VA FALLOIR LIRE CE QUI EST INSCRIT EN DESSOUS !**

**Le début de cette histoire se passe à Londres, dans l'appartement d'Harry Potter. Trois années sont passées depuis la fin des études à Hogwarts d'Harry. Nous sommes donc en l'an 2000. Vous allez comprendre ce qui s'est passé en lisant le début de la séquelle, mais pas tout ! En effet, le deuxième chapitre sera un retour en arrière qui débutera au réveil d'Harry et Draco dans la salle commune des Slyth, après s'être endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ensuite, l'histoire continuera normalement et il sera expliqué, comment la situation a pu aboutir à ce qui est relaté dans ce premier chapitre. Toute une série d'évènements au cours de l'histoire vont provoquer la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons en l'an 2000. Je tiens à préciser que cette deuxième partie de fic sera différente de la première. Je vais faire mon possible pour mettre de l'humour et des situations loufoques mais globalement, elle sera plus sombre, et Draco perdra le goût des slogans au cours de l'histoire. J'ai adoré écrire Délicieuse Rencontre, mais il m'est venu une idée d'intrigue où l'humour n'a plus vraiment sa place, en tout cas, vers la fin de l'histoire. Ne soyez donc pas surpris si la fic s'assombrit au fur et à mesure et que les slogans y sont moins présents. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Ce chapitre est court, mais il ne faut pas trop en dire ! lol, préservons le suspens.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_23 Novembre 2000, Londres._

Il était 21h00 ce soir là, quand le jeune homme brun se blottit sur son canapé, un verre de rhum à la main. Le vent froid de novembre soufflait dehors et passait à travers les fenêtres de l'appartement londonien. Il n'aimait pas le rhum, mais l'odeur de la boisson, le ramenait 3 ans en arrière et tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler cette époque était bon à prendre pour lui. Le grand appartement était éclairé seulement d'une petite lampe de chevet posée sur une table basse, près du canapé, cela donnait à la pièce un aspect lugubre, identique à l'humeur de son propriétaire, qui encore une fois, s'était laissé aller à sa faiblesse et avait passé la nuit avec un autre homme, inconnu. Il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il faisait ne l'aiderait pas à se sentir mieux, pourtant, il continuait, espérant à chaque nouveau partenaire, retrouver un peu de _sa_ chaleur protectrice. Et chaque fois que son partenaire l'amenait à la jouissance, il criait _son_ nom inlassablement. Comme souvent depuis 3 ans, un autre jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc descendant en cascade sur ses épaules nues, des yeux d'un bleu perçant, on aurait pu dire qu'il était parfait. Mais pour l'homme assis dans le canapé, il était à l'opposé de la perfection, simplement parce qu'il n'était pas _lui._ Le blond salua le jeune brun qui lui répondit par un bref signe de tête.

« T'es toujours comme ça le matin ? » demanda le jeune homme en serviette.

Un regard noir du brun suffit à le faire taire et il partit se renfermer dans la salle de bain.

Harry Potter réajusta sa position dans le douillet canapé et allongea ses jambes pour se détendre. A ce moment précis, le téléphone sonna. Harry souffla de dépit et décida de laisser sonner, il n'était pas d'humeur à parloter ce soir. Pourtant, le téléphone ne s'arrêtait pas et au bout de 15 sonneries, Harry se dit que c'était peut être important et en se levant péniblement de sa position agréable, s'assit sur le bord du canapé, son verre à la main et décrocha le combiné.

« Oui » Fit il avec un air dépité.

« Hum, salut » Lui répondit une douce voix hésitante.

Une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien et qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis 3 ans. Une voix qui lui donna l'impression qu'on sortait son coeur de sa poitrine et qu'on le compressait dans un hachoir à viande. Harry laissa tomber son verre qui se brisa sous le choc en touchant le carrelage froid. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Pas _lui_, pas après tout ce temps !

Harry reprenant un minimum contenance se décida à parler mais sa voix avait du mal à sortir de sa gorge, compressée par une énorme boule de douleur dans le fond de l'estomac.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Finit il par demander dans un murmure.

« Je suis désolé de te déranger dans ta vie, je sais que tu es heureux et que tu n'as pas besoin que je fasse irruption maintenant, mais tu sais peut être que je suis journaliste à présent et je voulais te prévenir qu'au cours de mes recherches, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'inquiétant par rapport à toi et Voldemort, et je voulais te prévenir. Si tu voulais bien m'écouter, qu'on en parle et qu'on voit ce qu'on peut faire, ou si tu préfères, je peux passer, ça me dérange pas. » La voix avait prononcé son discours d'un trait, sans prendre le temps de respirer, comme si cela avait été préparé à l'avance, comme si la personne craignait quelque chose.

« Moi, ça me dérange. » répondit Harry furieusement.

« Ah. Oui, je me doutais bien que ça se passerait comme ça, mais écoute moi au moins alors, c'est important Harry, je me fais du souci pour toi. »

Harry éclata d'un grand rire, qui était plus nerveux qu'autre chose et dit :

« Au bout de trois ans, il serait tant que tu commences à t'inquiéter de ma santé. »

« Avoue que j'avais pas de raison de m'inquiéter, je veux dire, t'as l'air parfaitement heureux sans moi, t'enchaînes les conquêtes, t'as un appart superbe, une carrière impressionnante, des amis par centaine, j'aurais fait tâche dans ce tableau là… »

Il sembla à Harry que la voix avait pris un ton blessé.

« Tu me connais tellement mal, c'est dingue, j'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses me sortir des absurdités pareilles. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui es parti comme un voleur, je t'interdis de me reprocher quelque chose. »

« Bref, j'appelais pas pour ça, pas la peine de déterrer le passé, je veux te parler de Voldemort. »

« Je m'en fous de Voldemort, et je me fous de ce que tu vas dire, je veux juste ne plus entendre parler de toi. »

A ce moment là, le jeune blond sortit de la salle de bain, à présent habillé et parfumé à souhait.

« Je tombe au mauvais moment peut être. » dit l'inconnu.

« T'es encore là toi ? » demanda Harry au blond.

« Okkk ! Bon, ben je vais peut être y aller. »

« Bonne idée oui. »

« On pourra se rappeler, je te laisse mon numéro si tu… »

« La porte est là. » fit Harry en désignant la porte du doigt.

Le blond, ayant compris le message se dirigea vers la dite porte et sans un regard en arrière, franchit le seuil.

Au téléphone, la voix de Draco Malfoy retentit encore une fois, amusée :

« Tu traites toujours tes conquêtes comme ça ? »

« Depuis toi, oui. » Répondit Harry méchamment.

Puis sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur le visage fin d'Harry et il s'écroula sur le canapé, le combiné toujours étroitement serré dans sa main. Draco entendait des reniflements à peine audibles et percevait des sanglots versés en silence. Il ne pensait pas provoquer cette réaction chez lui, même si il espérait secrètement que comme lui, il n'avait jamais pu oublier l'amour qui les avait lié et toutes les promesses qu'ils s'étaient faites. Il fut désolé de le faire souffrir autant.

« Je…je pensais vraiment que c'était enterré pour toi, je suis désolé, je sais que je suis un sale bâtard, je sais que j'aurais du te le dire et tu peux pas savoir comme ça a été dur de partir, mais il le fallait. »

« Comment t'as pu me faire ça.. » réussit à dire Harry entre deux sanglots.

« Je suis désolé, t'avais raison sur toute la ligne, je suis une merde. Je vais venir, je veux qu'on s'explique. »

Harry redoublait de larmes et c'était presque des cris à présent que Draco entendait à travers le téléphone. Harry répétait comme une litanie « comment t'as pu, comment t'as pu.. »

Draco, à présent terriblement inquiet dit à Harry :

« Ne bouge pas, j'arrive, je te promets que je viens, j'arrive. »

« Tu mens, je sais que tu mens… » dit Harry qui lâcha le combiné et se roula en boule sur le canapé en répétant « tu mens, tu mens… ».

« Je mens pas, je suis là aussi vite que je peux…je t'aime Harry. »

Mais Harry n'entendit pas les derniers mots de Draco et toujours allongé sur le canapé, muré dans sa douleur, il s'endormit rapidement, repassant dans sa tête l'année merveilleuse qu'il avait passé avec Draco à Hogwarts. Il se rappela de leur premier baiser échangé (sur une plage en été, ok, j'arrête) devant la cheminée de la salle commune des Slytherin et ferma les yeux en se fixant sur cette image de leurs lèvres se frôlant délicatement pour ne former plus qu'une seule et même personne. Il lui avait promis que c'était pour l'éternité, et un beau matin de juin, il s'était enfuit, comme un lâche. Allait-il avoir le courage de revenir et d'affronter les erreurs du passé ?


	2. Foutu blocage

Salut les gens ! Je tiens à dire que je posterai les chapitres beaucoup moins régulièrement qu'avant, déjà parce que j'ai pris énormément de retard étant en manque flagrant d'inspiration ces dernier temps, et en plus, parce que je passe mon examen en avril et c'est pas tout ça, mais il serait temps que je me mette à bosser un peu ! Donc, je posterai un peu quand j'aurai le temps et quand j'aurai envie et aussi quand mon internet ne sera pas en grève. Les lignes sont surchargées, du coup, il se connecte un peu quand il a envie ! lol. Ce soir, par exemple, ça marche pas. Bref, j'informe aussi que vu qu'on a plus le droit, je ne mettrai plus de reviews, mais je répondrai au gens qui me laisseront leur mail SI il y a des questions ou des précisions demandées sur la fic ( vous n'aurez quand mm pas la suite de l'histoire, ne rêvez pas !) mais si vous avez des demandes, je vous répondrais.

Pour les autres, un grand merci pour votre soutien ! Et heureuse de voir que vous êtes déjà pas mal à avoir lu ce début et que même si c'est un changement total avec la fin de « DR », vous êtes au rendez vous ! Rassurez vous, ce chapitre revient à la normale.

Sur ce : HAVE FUN !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 2 : Foutu blocage

_Hogwarts. 18 décembre 1997._

Il était 18 heures en ce début de soirée quand la jeune Luna Lovegood décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc d'Hogwarts. Décidée à se vider la tête, elle avait pris avec elle un baladeur moldu et trottinait gaiement dans l'herbe humide et fraîche de ce mois de décembre, « The Libertines », groupe anglais, à fond dans les oreilles. Elle était habillée de jaune et de mauve et avait une espèce de chignon qu'on pouvait qualifier de «choucroute ».

Soudain, son pied heurta un objet qui faillit la faire tomber. Elle s'agenouilla alors dans l'herbe et entreprit d'examiner l'objet opportun qui avait osé la surprendre dans sa promenade. Elle découvrit alors, émerveillée, une étrange pierre difforme mais d'une couleur fort agréable, la pierre était d'un bleu ciel envoûtant et Luna ne pu détacher son regard d'elle. C'était comme si la pierre l'appelait à elle. Ne se souciant pas de savoir l'origine de la pierre ni d'évaluer sa dangerosité, elle se saisit de l'objet, les yeux toujours rivés sur elle et après une période d'observation détaillée, la rangea dans sa poche. Après tout, ça pouvait toujours servir.

_19 décembre 1997. Salle commune de Slytherin. 5 heures._

Le feu de la cheminée de la salle commune des Slytherin commençait à s'éteindre. La pièce devenait froide et c'est en frissonnant qu'Harry extirpa sa tête ensommeillée de la douce étreinte dans laquelle il reposait. Comme tout le monde le matin, il était dans le brouillard et se demanda d'abord avec qui il s'était endormi, il n'était pas le genre à faire calin calin avec ses camarades de chambre et l'air glacial qui régnait dans la pièce ne le rassurait pas. Mais tout changea quand en levant la tête il aperçut une mèche blonde, nonchalamment posée sur un oreiller vert et argent. Il se dégagea un peu plus des bras qui l'entouraient et ne cessa d'admirer le doux visage de Draco Malfoy, encore emporté par le sommeil. Draco Malfoy, son petit ami. Harry n'aurait jamais cru prononcer ce mot un jour, c'était tellement absurde, mais la vie réservait parfois des surprises et celle qui avait été réservée à Harry était des plus magnifique, surtout lorsqu'elle dormait paisiblement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry ne savait pourtant pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas si il devait réveiller Draco de façon tendre ou amicale ou si il fallait qu'il disparaisse de cette pièce. Draco était si imprévisible. Et si toutes les paroles qu'il avait prononcées hier n'était plus en accord avec son humeur du jour ?

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter plus longtemps. Le Slyth ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et aperçut dans l'obscurité le doux visage de son homme. Avec un petit sourire sadique, il ouvrit la bouche, ravala sa salive et dit :

« Encore là toi ? »

« Merci, si ma présence t'incommode, je m'en vais. »

« Non. Je plaisantais ! Il va falloir que tu prennes l'habitude de supporter l'humour Slytherin. »

« J'ai déjà du mal à te comprendre en temps normal, alors si en plus tu fais de l'humour ! »

« Tu préfères que je te fasses l'amour ? » répondit Draco d'une voix suave.

Harry rougit à ces mots mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Perspective intéressante…Mais il faut se lever. »

« Attention à ce que tu dis Potty ! »

« Pff, j'aurais juste envie de rester flemarder là toute la journée, mais il faut vraiment qu'on se lève. »

« Ohh, tranquille ! On a le temps ! Have a break ! Have a Kit Kat ! »

Harry sourit comme un tordu et se reprit bien vite en regardant le doux sourire que Draco lui adressait. Il savait que ce qu'il allait lui demander était stupide, mais ses mots franchirent ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

« Je..peux t'embrasser ? »

« Pff, mais pourquoi tu poses des questions beulues comme ça ? »

Harry éclata de rire et Draco, toujours en le regardant intensément, mit une main sur son visage et l'approcha du sien. Il frôla ses lèvres, puis passa sa langue dessus pour ensuite poser sa bouche contre celle du brun. En cet instant, tout lui paraissait très lointain, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et son désir ne cessant d'augmenter. Il se détacha d'Harry, qui prit un visage blessé mais reprit bien vite son sourire en voyant que la manœuvre du blond était destinée à inverser leur position sur le canapé. Sachant qu'un Slyth est dominateur et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le contrarier, Harry se laissa faire sans broncher. Une fois bien installé, Draco reprit possession des lèvres de Ryry et continua sa danse folle de salive. Il détacha les boutons de la chemise d'Harry et passa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur son torse. Puis, il détacha ses lèvres de celles d'Harry et de sa langue, traça un chemin vertical de la boucle de la ceinture du pantalon d'Harry, à son menton, sans s'arrêter. Le pantalon d'Harry était sur le point d'exploser, surtout que Draco recommença la manœuvre 3 fois de suite. Jamais Harry n'avait vécu quelque chose de si érotique.

La langue de Draco vint alors revisiter la bouche d'Harry et il approcha sa main doucement de la braguette du brun, bien décidé à admirer en détail le trésor qu'il renfermait. Aucun des garçons n'avaient conscience d'être dans la salle commune et de ce fait, qu'ils pouvaient se faire surprendre à tout moment, ils ne savaient même pas quel jour on était et, avouons le, occupés comme ils étaient, ils s'en foutaient éperdument. Et c'est là que le drame se produisit. Draco resta bloqué à l'entrée du pantalon d'Harry. Il avait posé son doigt sur le premier bouton de la braguette et il s'était figé. Sa main était comme paralysée, incapable de faire un mouvement, de descendre plus bas, même pas de saisir ce fichu bouton pour envoyer valser ce bout de tissu ridicule à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Ah non, ça va pas recommencer ! » cria Draco.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? » demanda Harry, excédé par cette interruption.

« Je suis bloqué ! J'y crois pas ! Comme à la boîte, tu te souviens quand j'ai voulu toucher Matthew ! »

Draco se prit un regard noir made in Harry Potter.

« Enfin, quand j'ai voulu TE toucher ! Ca m'a fait pareil, j'avais la main bloquée, ça voulait pas venir, rien à faire. »

« Je vois pas en quoi c'est difficile, il suffit de mettre… »

« Ma main là, je sais, tu m'as déjà dit ça ! » le coupa Draco.

« Alors il est où le problème ? »

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais, t'as du me jeter un sort pour pas que je te touche, je vois que ça. » répondit Draco.

« Mais non, c'est n'importe quoi ! Je suis avec toi maintenant, tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux ! »

« Vraiment ? Attention à tes paroles Potty, tu pourrais le regretter, tu ne sais pas encore de quoi je suis capable. »

« Oh, si, rassures toi, j'en ai une vague idée. »

« Comment ça ? Tu t'es renseigné sur moi ? On m'espionne Potter ? »

« Hum, en quelque sorte oui. Bon, t'énerves pas, mais c'est vrai que j'ai surpris des scènes plutôt intéressantes entre toi et certains petits bruns devant la boîte gay. »

« Alors, tu m'as vraiment espionné ? » demanda Draco, plus que surpris.

« Oui, j'avoue et je regrette pas, ça m'en a appris pas mal sur toi. »

« Et ce que tu as vu t'as plu ? »

« Si ça m'avais pas plu, tu crois que je serais ici en ce moment ? »

« Pas faux. Tu as donc pu voir que j'étais un dieu du sexe et que tous mes partenaires étaient comblés. »

« La modestie t'étouffe pas toi. »

« Je ne dis que la vérité. Au fait, c'est quand même étrange qu'il n'y ait toujours personne dans la salle commune, d'habitude, à cette heure, elle regorge de monde. »

« Peut être que certaines personnes sont entrées et en voyant le tableau de toi et moi blottis ensemble sur un canapé, ils ont pris peur en se disant que la salle commune devait être ensorcelées pour faire voir des choses irréalistes, ou encore qu'on avait jeté à l'intérieur de la poudre d'hallucination. »

« Tes théories sont farfelues mais j'avoue que j'y croirais presque. »

« Bon, même si ce n'est pas le cas, il ne vaudrait peut être mieux pas s'éterniser. Les gens risquent d'arriver et là, ça va vraiment jaser. »

« Oui, pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de censé Potter. »

Draco se prit un coup derrière la tête et cria :

« T'es malade, mes cheveux ! Première chose à savoir Potter, en étant mon petit ami, JAMAIS on ne touche mes cheveux, sauf autorisation préalable de ma part ! »

« J'ai passé la nuit à te caresser les cheveux Draco, t'as même ronronner à un moment ! »

« Le nombre d'ineptie que t'es capable d'inventer pour me mettre mal à l'aise ! »

« C'est ça, oui. Allez, lève toi au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire. »

Draco, contre toute attente obéit à son nouveau petit ami. Il lui tendit même la main pour l'aider à se lever à sa suite. Mais ce n'était qu'une stratégie pour plaquer Harry un peu plus contre lui et pouvoir encore goutter ses lèvres.

« Mmm (bop) Draco ! Mmm arrête ! On va nous voir ! »

« Alors, je t'emmène dans ma chambre beau brun. En toute tranquillité. »

Et sur ce, Draco prit Harry par la main et le traîna dans les escaliers de marbre de la salle des Slyth qui conduisaient aux dortoirs.

Quand il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, Drake fut très surpris de trouver un Blaise Zabini, endormi comme une loque contre le mur de pierre. Sans préambule, il lui donna un coup de pied sur la cuisse et Blaise sursauta, avant de se lever comme une flèche. Il était complètement excité et parlait à toute vitesse, les deux garçons purent juste distinguer les mots : »Ensemble…canapé…formidable…pas trop tôt…bloqué…Slytherin…salle commune… »

« Stop stop stop ! Moins vite ! On comprends rien ! Respire. Attends, on va rentrer dans ma chambre et tu vas m'expliquer. »

« Héééééééé » rugit Harry derrière, chez qui la jalousie commençait à pointer.

« Oh, mais tais toi, tu viens aussi toi ! Allez bougez vous, on entre. » dit Draco en poussant la lourde porte de bois.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Blaise avait eu le temps de reprendre son souffle et s'installa sur un fauteuil. Harry prit place sur le lit de Draco et à sa grande surprise, il ne reçut aucune remarque du blond, celui-ci vint même prendre place derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras dans un geste tendre et protecteur. Pendant un instant, Zabini se demanda si il ne s'était pas trompé de planète au réveil.

« Donc, mon bon Blaise. Puis je savoir ce que tu foutais devant ma porte à cette heure si matinale ? »

« Ben, je t'attendais. En fait ; fit-il en s'adressant à Harry ; j'ai compris que c'était toi hier le mec qui m'avait parlé et je me suis dit que soit, tout roulait entre vous, ou soit que Draco était en train d'enterrer les restes de ton corps dans le parc. »

« Charmant… » commenta Harry.

« Bref, pour être sûr, j'ai attendu un peu et je suis allé faire un tour dans la salle commune. Et là, je vous ai vu endormi. Donc, j'ai filé. Seulement, un groupe de Slyth arrivait à ce moment là, alors, avec mon incroyable imagination à toute épreuve, j'ai inventé un bobard en disant que quelqu'un avait jeté plusieurs bombabouses dans la salle commune et que c'était irrespirable, j'ai donc dit aux autres de passer par le passage secret et de faire passer le message. »

« Mais c'est quand même étrange que absolument personne ne soit venu ! » dit Draco.

« Je suis resté devant la porte en fait. Je..voulais pas que vous soyez dérangé. »

« Ohhhhhhhhhh, mais comme c'est mignon ! » dit Harry.

« Ouais, sympa Zabini, je te revaudrais ça un de ces jours. »

« Bon, j'ai accompli ma tâche alors maintenant, vous m'excuserez mais je vais dormir un peu. »

« On se retrouve plus tard. » dit Draco.

« Merci Blaise. » rajouta Harry.

Et sur un signe de la main aux deux tourtereaux, Blaise quitta la pièce.

« J'aurais pas cru ça de sa part. » dit Harry.

« Oh, il faut s'attendre à tout avec ce fou furieux. »

« T'aurais pu lui dire merci quand même. »

« Un Malfoy ne remercie pas. » argumenta Draco. Mais au fond de lui, il avait une étrange envie de serrer Blaise dans ses bras et de se prosterner à ses pieds pour ne pas avoir gâché le premier moment d'intimité qu'il avait eu avec Harry.

Harry et Drake, en bon nouveau couple, n'arrêtèrent pas de s'embrasser goulûment pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne l'envie à Draco d'aller faire un tour du côté de l'entrejambe de Potter. Et encore une fois, le blocage était apparu. Les deux garçons déçus, décidèrent donc d'aller rejoindre leurs amis et de réfléchir à cet épineux problème plus tard.


	3. Harry déraille

Salut les gens ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Sachez que ça fait toujours bien plaisir. Je suis en retard, je sais, mais j'avais prévenu hein ! Alors, pas de scandale ! Sur ce, j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre. Bisous à tous !

**Mathieu, Cèc, Ali, je vous aime ! **

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 3 : Harry déraille

Il était environ 8h00 quand ils apparurent, séparément bien sûr dans la salle commune, Harry en premier qui alla prendre place à la table rouge et or, suivi de loin par le sublime Draco qui retrouva son banc vert et argent avec le plus grand bonheur. Blaise était à ses côtés et souriait comme un bien heureux, fier d'avoir pu rendre service à leur chef suprême, qui, maintenant, lui devait quelque chose.

Harry, de son côté, était rayonnant et Hermione ne tarda pas à commencer son interrogatoire.

« Tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur ce matin. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais nous parler ? »

« Oui, il y a quelque chose, mais pas ici. Trop d'oreilles. »

Hermione, tellement pressée d'entendre les révélations de son ami, finit son bol en 5 minutes et pressa Ron et Harry de faire de même. Une fois tout le monde rassasié, Harry proposa une balade dans le parc. Ils allèrent chercher écharpe, cape, gants et bonnets et partirent découvrir les paysages d'Hogwarts par le froid de décembre.

« Alors Ryry, quelle est cette révélation que tu dois nous faire ? »

« Voilà, je vais vous expliquer depuis le début. Cet été, je me promenais souvent le soir dans les rues et un soir, j'ai vu… » (nda : on connaît l'histoire nous, donc passons.)

« Alors, tu t'es déguisé pour approcher Draco ? Et il t'a pas reconnu ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Ca m'a surpris, mais en fait, je crois qu'il se voilait la face. »

« Et hier, la situation a évolué ! Vous êtes petits amis officiels maintenant ? »

« Je dirais plutôt officieux. Il faut que ça reste secret, vous serez sûrement les seuls au courant, avec Zabini, qui nous a surpris dans la salle commune. Un type bien ce Zabini. N'est-ce pas Ron ? »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? Je m'en fous de Zabini. Qu'il reste où il est et le plus loin de moi si possible. »

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Il y a un autre petit problème ; reprit Harry ; quand on essaye d'aller plus loin avec Draco, je veux dire plus loin que les bisous où ce genre de chose, il a comme un blocage, il me dit que sa main est bloquée et qu'elle ne peut pas aller plus loin que la ceinture de mon pantalon. T'as déjà entendu un truc pareil ? C'est du à quoi à ton avis ? »

« J'ai jamais entendu parler d'un truc comme ça. Mais je vais faire des recherches Harry. »

« Ca serait sympa. Et si tu pouvais faire vite, parce que c'est pas que ça me démange, mais presque. »

« Harry ! Depuis quand es tu devenu aussi accro au sexe ? »

« Depuis qu'une bombe sexuelle blonde est entrée dans ma vie et que la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire c'est de lui arracher ses fringues et de le prendre n'importe où. »

Ron manqua de s'étouffer.

« Si tu pouvais éviter que le n'importe où soit dans notre chambre, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. »

« Hum, oui Ron, je ferais attention. »

Sur ce, le petit groupe repartit au château car l'heure des cours allait débuter.

Pendant ce temps, Draco était en cours, assis à côté de Blaise. Le cours d'histoire de la magie se passait comme d'habitude dans les ronflements sonores de la plupart de la classe mais Draco n'avait pas sommeil, il se rappelait du bonheur qu'il avait éprouvé le matin en découvrant à ses côtés le corps chaud d'Harry. Il avait été émerveillé par cette vision matinale et voulait par dessus tout renouvelé l'expérience aussi souvent que possible.

« Blaise ? »

« Oui, mon Prince, que puis-je pour vous ? » répondit Zabini.

« Je…je voulais te remercier pour cette nuit, c'était vraiment…gentil ce que tu as fait et je…enfin, merci vieux. T'a préservé un des plus beau moment de ma misérable vie et n'hésite pas à me demander si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi. »

Zabini parut vraiment ému par la sincérité qu'il pouvait voir en cet instant dans les yeux de Draco.

« De rien mec. Tu sais, quand je vous ai vu tous les deux, j'ai d'abord eu envie d'aller vous emmerder, mais j'ai observé ton visage et t'avais l'air si serein, je t'avais jamais vu comme ça, je me suis dit qu'il fallait pas gâcher ça. »

« Merci Blaise. Vraiment. »

« Allez, arrête tu vas me faire pleurer, on est déjà gays alors si en plus, on se met à chialer comme des gonzesses ! »

« Je l'aime Blaise. Je crois que je suis vraiment heureux pour la première fois de ma vie, et c'est en partie grâce à toi, tu m'as ouvert les yeux. J'imagine même pas une vie sans lui depuis ce matin. »

« Et tu lui as dit tout ça ? »

« Non, je crois que c'est encore un peu tôt, je veux pas l'effrayer. Il est fragile mon Harry. »

« On dirait un autre Draco. C'est vrai que l'amour peur changer une personne, la preuve est juste devant mes yeux. »

« Oh c'est bon, arrête les violons ! »

« Eh c'est toi qui joue à l'amoureux transis ! »

« Transis, je sais pas, mais amoureux, c'est une certitude. »

Blaise regarda Draco tendrement. Qui a dit que l'amour ne faisait pas de miracle ?

Pendant ce temps là, Harry Ron et Hermione avait une heure de libre et décidèrent d'aller à la bibliothèque. Harry, pour une fois était ravi de l'idée d'Hermione, mais Ron avait copieusement râlé. Harry commença ses recherches, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les cours, en prenant un livre sur les pulsions sexuelles des adolescents, mais tout ce qui y était inscrit se révéla inutile. Dépité, il alla reposer le livre et en prit un autre, au titre semblable, espérant avoir plus de chance. Hermione avait aussi déjà parcouru quelques ouvrages, mais sans plus de résultats. Ron ronflait copieusement sur la table et faisait tout pour boucher ses innocentes oreilles afin de ne pas entendre les déboires d'Harry sur sa vie non sexuelle avec Draco. Harry commençait à perdre patience et venait à s'en prendre à Hermione.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Il doit bien y avoir un truc quelque part sur des blocages non ? Toi, la miss je sais tout, t'arrives même pas à trouver ça ! Réfléchis, bon sang, ça doit bien être quelque part ! »

« Oh ! T'énerves pas contre moi, j'y suis pour rien si la main de ton mec débloque ! Tu trouves pas plus que moi je te signale ! »

Sur ce, les deux compères Blaise et Draco arrivèrent d'un bon pas dans la bibliothèque pour assister aux infructueuses recherches des 2 Griffys.

« Alors ? Ca avance ? » demanda Draco.

« Non ! On trouve strictement rien ! Même le dictionnaire ambulant qui est là n'a pas une moindre idée de la solution. » rugit Harry.

« Ouh là ! Ca fait longtemps qu'il est comme ça ? » dit Draco.

« Depuis environ une demi heure oui, d'ailleurs si tu pouvais le calmer un peu. »

Draco passa derrière Harry et commença à lui bécoter le cou pour le détendre.

« Allons Ryry, tu vois bien que Granger fait du mieux qu'elle peut. Faut pas t'énerver contre elle. »

« Mais bien sûr que si je m'énerve ! Je veux trouver un moyen ! Je veux que tu m'encules ! Merde ! »

Draco mit sa main sur la bouche d'Harry pour ne pas alerter toute la bibliothèque et le regarda sévèrement.

« Ne refais JAMAIS ça ! » lui chuchota Draco sévèrement.

Pendant ce temps, toujours faisant semblant de dormir sur la table, Ron se disait _« Je n'ai rien entendu ! Ce n'est qu'un mirage auditif, rien de plus. Ca ne s'est absolument pas produit. D'ailleurs j'ordonne à mes oreilles de devenir sourde à tous commentaires pervers à partir de maintenant. »_

« Oups » dit Harry, après que Draco lui ai relâché la bouche. « Désolé. »

« Oui, ben fais gaffe la prochaine fois ! »

Zabini, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour l'instant, s'était installé près de Ron, le dormeur imaginaire, et eu la lumineuse idée de le réveiller gentiment en lui passant la main dans les cheveux. Il commença par un doux frôlement de ses mèches rousses et vint lui caresser doucement le visage avec le bout des doigts. Les autres arrêtèrent toute activité en voyant la scène, très curieux de voir la réaction de Ron quand il allait se rendre compte de qui le réveillait comme ça.

Mais notre ami Ron, comédien dans l'âme, avait bien reconnu mister Zabini et son doigté inimitable, et n'était pas prêt de laisser passer cet affront si facilement. Il fit mine de se sentir bien et il ronronna carrément. Zabini était aux anges, il pensait vraiment que sa tactique commençait à porter ses fruits. Quand tout à coup, la voix de Ron surgit dans son demi sommeil et dit :

« Humm, Harry, non s'il te plait. Pas ce soir… »

« QUOI ? »

« QUOI ? »

Les cris de Draco et Blaise ne se firent pas attendre. Draco regarda Harry comme si il allait lui faire la peau et le regard de Blaise avait une expression venimeuse.

Ron releva alors la tête et éclata de rire à s'en déchirer la mâchoire. Les autres comprirent alors la technique odieuse de Ronny et rirent à leur tour. Enfin, pour Draco, c'était plutôt un rire jaune, pas tout a fait convaincu de l'innocence de Ron.

« Arff, vous auriez vu vos têtes ! C'était hilarant, je vous jure ! Et toi !; fit-il en s'adressant à Zabini ; ose encore profiter de moi une seule fois comme tu viens de le faire et je te promets de trouver un autre usage au manche de ton balai de Quidittch. »

Blaise déglutit et se promit de faire attention à l'endroit où il mettrait ses doigts à l'avenir. A ce moment là, Luna Lovegood passa dans la bibliothèque et Ron Harry et Hermione s'empressèrent de lui dire bonjour joyeusement. Luna détourna à peine le regard sur eux et répondit d'un ton lointain mais beaucoup plus dur que d'habitude « Hum, bonjour », puis elle se retourna une dernière fois et fixa son regard dans celui d'Harry, qui tout à coup, se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise. Environ trente secondes après, elle se détourna et reprit son chemin dans les rangées de livres.

« Bizarre la Loufoca aujourd'hui… » commenta Ron.

« Oh, elle doit être de mauvaise humeur, c'est tout ! » Affirma Hermione.

La fin de la journée se passa dans le stress le plus total pour Harry qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'origine du blocage. Draco essayait de le calmer comme il pouvait, mais sachant très bien que tout ça était de sa faute, il tentait de se faire le plus discret possible pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres d'Harry.

Le lendemain, la situation en était toujours au même point, Harry avait très mal dormi et Draco paniquait de plus en plus de l'état d'Harry, qui devenait très inquiétant quand il était en manque de sexe.

Draco, en bon nouveau petit ami mort d'inquiétude, décida d'aller trouver Hermione pour lui parler de ce problème.

« Granger, j'ai besoin de toi 5 minutes » dit Draco en arrivant comme un prince dans la bibliothèque.

« Que se passe t'il ? Encore un problème de libido à régler, tu sais que je suis pas la mieux placée pour ça et j'en ai un peu marre de me faire disputer par Harry pour ton maudit blocage. »

« Non, je sais que tu fais de ton mieux et je t'en remercie d'ailleurs, le problème est ailleurs. La vérité est ailleurs aussi. Talalala » se mit à fredonner Draco en imitant à la perfection la musique de X Files.

« Donc, c'est quoi le problème ? » reprit Hermione, sortant Drake de son délire.

« Ben je m'inquiète un peu pour Harry. Je sais que j'ai un corps irrésistible et je comprends parfaitement qu'il veuille qu'on aille plus loin, mais là, il dépasse un peu les bornes des limites, bon c'est pas aussi grave que Maurice qui a bouffé tous les choco suisses, je te l'accorde, mais quand même, ça me fait peur de le voir aussi déterminé à trouver un moyen pour qu'on couche ensemble. C'est pas lui, c'est pas un obsédé à l'origine. Qu'est ce qui se passe dans sa tête de Griffy ? »

« Je peux pas vraiment te dire ce qui se passe dans sa tête, mais je le trouve tout aussi étrange que toi, c'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais exprimé de grandes attirances pour la sexualité, ça lui passait un peu au dessus de la tête, et là, tout à coup, il devient pire qu'un groupe de rock masculin réuni. »

« Je sais pas quoi faire. »

« Ecoute, je vais tenter de lui en parler. Toi, va en cours, je m'en occupe. »

« Merci Granger. Au fait, toi qui a la science infuse, tu sais que les vaches, ça pond des œufs ? » Hermione le regarda comme si il débarquait d'une autre planète et Draco lui fit un sourire vantard.

« ENFIN ! Je sais quelque chose que tu ignores ! Les miracles existent finalement. »

Sur cet éclat de savoir, Draco se leva et se dirigea vers son prochain cours, de sa démarche princière.

_« Les vaches pondent des œufs ? Où a-t-il été cherché ça ? ….Enfin, je ferais mieux de vérifier quand même. »_ Pensa Herm.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione était toujours penchée sur ses recherches de pulsions sexuelles d'ado en rute, quand elle eut une sorte d'illumination. Et si le blocage de Draco n'avait en fait rien à voir avec un phénomène magique, mais que c'était quelque chose de purement psychologique ? Peut être qu'il n'aimait pas Harry tout simplement, ou peut être qu'il l'aimait mais que son cerveau refusait d'imprimer ce fait et que du coup, il lui interdisait l'accès au corps d'Harry, de peur d'aller trop loin et de se rendre compte de son attachement à lui. Question à creuser. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec Harry. Aussi décida t'elle d'aller le trouver pour crever l'abcès tout de suite.


	4. Explications

Hyy, j'ai pas de commentaires à faire, à part merci pour vos reviews ! Pensez à regarder la rubrique review d'ailleurs parce que parfois, je laisse des coms quand il y a des messages qui me perturbent ! lol. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Gros bisous !

Et vivement samedi que j'aille voir les cowboys gays !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 4. Explications.

Malheureusement, sur le chemin la menant à la tour de Griffyndor, elle croisa un obstacle imprévu. L'obstacle en question était de taille moyenne, avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus turquois et répondait au doux nom de Blaise Zabini.

« Tttt, où cours tu comme ça Granger ? »

« En quoi ça t'intéresse Blaise ? Pousse toi de mon chemin, j'ai des choses à faire. »

« Oui, ben tu les feras après que je t'ai parlé. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et rassure toi, ils le sont, il me semble que je t'ai rendu un service l'autre jour en allant porter un message à Draco pour qu'il retrouve le balafré de ses rêves à l'infirmerie. Aussi, je me disais qu'il était temps que tu me rendes la pareille. »

« Oh non ! Qu'est ce que tu vas me demander encore ? Décidément, je vais mettre une pancarte dans le dos avec écrit « **Hermione Granger, bureau des plaintes, à votre service !** »

« Pourquoi ? Qui est venu se plaindre à toi ? »

« Ca te regarde pas, alors que veux tu ? »

« J'aimerais juste que tu m'arranges un rendez vous avec messire la belette, dans la salle sur demande, disons ce soir vers 20h00. Seul, bien entendu. Et sans qu'il sache que c'est moi qui le demande. Débrouilles toi comme tu veux, empoisonne le si il faut, jette lui un sort, mais je veux qu'il soit là ! »

« Oh, il manquait plus que ça ! Ok, je ferais ce que je pourrais, mai je te promets rien, tu sais bien que Ron est un vrai carafon ! »

« Je le sais, c'est ça qui me plait en lui. C'est un carafon avec un adorable petit cul. »

« Erk, bon, tu m'excuseras mais j'y vais. »

« Et tiens ta parole Granger ou ma vengeance sera terrible ! » recommanda Blaise en voyant Hermione s'éloigner à grandes enjambées.

La dite Hermione pénétra quelques instant plus tard dans la salle commune de Griffyndor, cherchant des yeux un petit brun à lunettes. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, elle soupira un grand coup en voyant que son état d'énervement ne s'était pas amélioré, il était en train de rédiger un devoir et à ses pieds traînaient de multiples feuilles de papiers froissées en boule. Il s'excitait contre son stylo, qui apparemment ne voulait pas fonctionner comme Harry l'aurait souhaité. Respirant à fond, sachant qu'elle allait encore se faire rembarrer, Hermione s'avança à pas de loups vers sa table.

« Harry ? » demanda t'elle doucement.

« QUOI ? » s'écria ce dernier, à bout de nerfs. « Si c'est pour me dire que tu n'as rien trouvé, tu peux repartir d'où tu viens. »

_« On n'est pas censé taper ses amis n'est pas ? Pourtant, là, j'ai une grande envie de lui faire la tête au carré, et ensuite, juste pour mon plaisir, je lui ferais bouffer ses binocles ! » _Pensa Hermione.

« Harry, je voulais justement te parler à propos de ça, de ton attitude, t'es vraiment insupportable ces temps ci, et … »

« Et oui, je sais, le gentil petit Harry dit des obscénités, le gentil Griffy est méchant avec ses amis et blaahhhhh, je le connais déjà ton discours. »

« Harry ; reprit doucement Hermione ; Draco va mal. »

Là, Harry se redressa au quart de tour. « Quoi ? Il va mal ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? »

« Si tu t'assois et que tu me promets de te calmer et d'arrêter de m'insulter à tout bout de champs, je veux bien t'expliquer. »

Harry la regarda méchamment, mais son inquiétude pour Draco était plus forte, il se rassit alors et respira un grand coup pour calmer ses nerfs.

« Très bien, parle, je t'écoute » dit Harry.

« Voilà, en fait, Drake va mal parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je vais très b… »

« Tu commences déjà à m'interrompre ! » rugit Hermione.

« Oui, excuse moi, continues »

« Bon, donc je disais, et toi tu te TAIS ! Je disais qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, justement à propos de ton attitude, envers lui, envers nous et envers tout le monde d'ailleurs, mais aussi à cause de ton soudain intérêt pour le sexe. Tu ne parles plus que de ça Harry. On te reconnaît plus, je sais que tout ado bien portant y pense de temps en temps, mais cette obstination que tu mets à vouloir tellement couché avec Malfoy, ça nous inquiète et ça l'inquiète encore plus lui. Il est venu me voir aujourd'hui, et il se demande ce que tu as. Il ne me l'a pas dit clairement mais je pense qu'il a peur que tu n'en veuilles qu'à son corps, alors que toi et moi savons bien que tu es fou de lui, tu l'aimes, alors pourquoi veux tu absolument tellement trouver la solution à son blocage ? »

« Je l'aime, c'est vrai. Mais lui, est ce qu'il m'aime ? C'est vrai, on en a jamais parlé, je sais que je lui plais physiquement mais on a encore pas parlé de sentiments et j'ai peur d'avoir cette conversation avec lui, parce que j'ai peur aussi qu'il me dise qu'il ne m'aime pas. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas un sentimental et je veux pas le forcer à dire des choses si il n'en a pas envie ou si il ne les ressent pas. Et quand j'entends ce que tu me dis, je me rends compte que j'y ai été fort, surtout avec toi, et je m'en excuse. Mais pour ma défense, de pas savoir ou tout ça va nous mener, ça m'a rendu super nerveux, du coup, j'ai cherché une échappatoire, et avant d'être avec moi, le centre d'intérêt de Draco dans la vie, c'était le sexe, alors je me suis dit qu'en lui montrant que j'avais désespérément envie de lui, il s'intéresserait plus à moi, et que peut être il comprendrait que je tiens à lui. »

« Et tu crois que c'était une bonne idée ? »

« Non, maintenant je me rends bien compte que c'était stupide, j'ai agi comme un crétin, je lui ai fait mal pour rien. Je vais lui parler. Merci d'être venu Hermione. »

« De rien, et pour te remonter un peu le moral, j'ai peut être la raison du blocage. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent soudain.

« Attention ; reprit Hermione ; j'ai dit la raison, pas la solution. Je pense que Draco fait simplement un blocage psychologique et que ça n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque phénomène magique. Je pense qu'il t'aime sincèrement, mais il a peur, tu comprends, il s'est jamais engagé dans une relation avec quelqu'un et ça doit lui foutre la trouille de voir qu'avec toi c'est du sérieux, en plus, c'est avec TOI ! Tu sais bien qu'il a eu du mal à l'accepter. En fait Harry, je pense que la solution pourrait être que par un moyen quelconque, tu fasses dire à Draco qu'il t'aime. Il faut qu'il te déclare son amour, que ce soit sincère, que ça vienne de ses tripes, tu comprends. »

« Oui, je crois que j'ai saisis, je vais lui parler de ça. Merci encore Herm. T'es vraiment une amie. »

« Il faut vraiment que je le sois pour avoir supporter ton attitude de cette semaine. T'as vraiment été immonde tu sais ? »

« Je me ferais pardonner. »

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je m'occupe du cas Ron maintenant, tu sais ou il est ? »

« Du cas Ron ? Comment ça ? »

« Oh, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, en plus j'en sais pas tellement plus que toi, juste qu'il faut que je trouve Ron. »

« Il est dans le dortoir. Bon courage. »

« Ouais, je crois qu'il va m'en falloir une sacrée dose. » maugréa Herm en s'éloignant vers les escaliers des dortoirs.

Harry décida qu'il était temps d'éclaircir les choses avec Draco. Il se leva et alla l'attendre à la sortie de son cours de potions avancées.

La sonnerie retentit et Drake arriva, précédé de son acolyte, Zabini, tout sourire en pensant au plan machiavélique qu'il avait concocté pour attirer une belette frémissante dans ses filets.

« Draco ? Je pourrais te voir une minute ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est-à-dire que j'ai un cours dans une demi heure et j'ai un pti creux, c'est important ? »

« Non, tant pi, ça peut attendre, va manger. » répondit Harry qui affichait une mine triste.

« Bon, attends, mon estomac attendra, viens on va discuter. » dit Draco en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

« Non, vraiment je veux pas t'obliger. » répondit Harry en restant sur place.

Drake se retourna en soupirant « Je te dis que ça me gêne pas, toute façon, j'ai mes doigts dans mon sac. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry.

Draco ouvrit son sac et en sortit un sachet de gâteaux de couleur or qu'il brandit devant Harry en disant « Twix, deux doigts coupe faim. »

Harry regarda Draco tendrement et il se dit qu'il pourrait difficilement se lasser de ses répliques publicitaires, avec un grand sourire, il hocha la tête et le suivit enfin. Draco pénétra dans la première salle vide qu'il trouva, il s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et attendit.

Harry malgré ses bonnes intentions du départ était un peu gêné de devoir parler de ça avec Draco, il ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait le prendre. Il se dit que ce n'était pas la peine de réfléchir pendant des heures et décida de se jeter à l'eau en entrant dans le vif du sujet.

« Draco Malfoy, je suis amoureux de toi » avoua Harry en baissant les yeux et en rougissant légèrement. Drake ouvrit de grands yeux, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce genre de chose et gigota un peu sur son rebord de fenêtre, mal à l'aise.

Harry reprit « Je suis fou amoureux de toi, je peux te l'assurer, mais…je sais bien que les sentiments et ce genre de chose, t'aimes pas ça, je sais qu'il ne faut pas que je m'attende à des déclarations de ta part, même si j'en ai envie. J'ai envie d'être rassuré en fait. Je voudrais juste savoir si tu es avec moi pour Harry ou pour le corps d'Harry. »

« Potter, t'es un imbécile. » dit Draco en sautant de la fenêtre élégamment.

Il se mit contre une table et attira Harry à lui.

« Viens là. » Il prit Harry par la taille et lui releva la tête.

« Je ne veux pas que tu penses une seule seconde qu'il n'y a que ton corps qui m'intéresse Harry, oui, bien sûr, c'est ça qui m'a attiré au départ, mais quand on a la chance d'avoir un mec comme toi, il y a des choses bien plus importantes que le sexe à découvrir. Je veux te connaître, je veux te protéger, je veux te rendre heureux, j'ai envie de te bécoter tous les matins au réveil, de me réveiller à tes côtés, de sentir ta peau chaude contre moi aux aurores, je veux tout savoir de toi, j'ai envie de… »

« Continue… »

« Je…, je suis désolé. »

« Pas grave. »

« Ne sois pas déçu, je ne sais pas dire ce que tu veux entendre, mais…je peux te le montrer. » susurra Draco en s'approchant peu à peu des lèvres d'Harry. Il souffla sur la bouche du brun, laissant se faufiler sa langue aux commissures de ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et Draco se laissa même aller à verser une larmouille quand Harry vint se blottir contre son torse, se nourrissant de sa chaleur.

La demi heure était largement passée quand les deux garçons décidèrent de se séparer à contre cœur. Draco était en retard en cours, et il avait toujours aussi faim, son estomac ne cessant de protester bruyamment. Avant de partir, ils promirent de se retrouver le soir même pour une séance de bécotage intense à la salle sur demande et Draco rajouta : « Harry, encore une chose. Tu es le soleil de ma vie, tu es le Griffy de mes envies, Mon Potty. » fredonna Draco avant de partir.


	5. Le plan de Zabini

Mes amis, j'ai décidé que c'était Noël ce soir ! mdr. Donc, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre. En fait, c'est parce que j'ai des chapitres d'avance et j'arrête pas de les relire pour améliorer des choses, du coup, j'avance pas sur le reste ! Donc, je vous fais don d'un new chapter pour relancer ma motivation pour la suite ! Bonne lecture et merci à tous !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Chapitre 5 : Le plan de Zabini**

Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que la dite salle avait été réservée par notre cher Blaise et qu'il ne comptait pas du tout leur laisser la place.

Le soir arriva et Hermione n'avait toujours pas trouvé de moyen assez convainquant pour amener Ron à la salle, pourtant elle avait essayé bon nombre d'argument mais tous s'étaient révélés infructueux. Ronny n'était définitivement pas décidé à faire ce qu'Hermione voulait.

« Mais pourquoi diable, veux tu que j'aille dans cette salle ? Qu'est ce que j'irais y faire ? »

« Je t'ai dis qu'une surprise t'y attendais, c'est pourtant pas compliqué. »

« Mais quel genre de surprise ? Une bonne ou une mauvaise ? Je m'attends à tout avec vos plans foireux. » Maugréa Ron en avalant une fourchette pleine de raviolis.

« Oh mais une bonne rassure toi. Ecoute, si je promets d'y aller avec toi, tu viendras ? »

« Hum, mouais, mais si c'est un sale plan, je te le ferais payer. »

Hermione, ayant enfin réussit à remporter la victoire, sourit de toutes ses dents à Zabini, assis à l'autre bout de la salle qui regardait la scène depuis plusieurs minutes. Blaise lui fit une petite moue qui signifiait « bien joué » et il détourna le regard quand il aperçut Harry, choqué qui avait vu leur manège.

A côté de Zabini, Draco râlait car les yaourts étaient trop gras et que ça allait donner des boutons à sa peau de pêche.

« Regarde ce truc, 45 de matières grasses ! Jamais vu ça ! Ils connaissent pas Yoplait zéro ici, pourtant avec Yoplait c'est facile de rester mince bon sang ! »

Zabini souffla de dépit et attendit patiemment la fin du repas.

Une fois tout le monde rassasié, les élèves se dispersèrent pour aller finir leur devoir ou aller se détendre dans leur salle commune. Harry partit à la recherche de Blaise, décidé à percer le mystère des regards en coin qu'il avait vu entre lui et Hermione. Qu'est ce que Zabini avait encore mijoté ?

« Blaise Blaise Blaise ! » dit-il sur un ton coquin, une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, au détour d'un couloir.

« Potter ! Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ? »

« Je veux savoir ce que tu trafiques avec Hermione. Je vous ai vu à table vous lancer des regards. C'est pas normal. Explique toi Zabini. »

« J'ai rien à t'expliquer Potter, mon ami Hermione et moi-même.. »

« Pff, ton ami, laisse moi rire. Y a deux jours de ça, tu l'ignorais complètement et comme par magie, vous vous mettez à manigancer je ne sais quoi tous les deux ! »

« Potter, pas que ça te regarde, mais Granger et moi avons noué des liens pendant que tu bécotais mon ami Draco. »

« C'est à propos de Ron, c'est ça ? Tu sais qu'il va te tuer si tu tentes quelque chose. »

« Occupe toi de ta vie sexuelle débordante Potter et laisse moi gérer mes affaires, veux tu ? T'en fais pas pour ton ami la belette, il ne lui arrivera rien de mal. »

« Excuse moi d'avoir des gros doutes ! »

« Ah, encore une chose, si tu comptais te servir de la salle sur demande ce soir, oublie. » dit Zabini avant de s'enfuir rapidement.

« Ehh Zabini ! Oh, c'est pas vrai. »

Harry allait se retourner pour partir, quand un beau blond arriva derrière lui pour lui enserrer la taille.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? »

« On est seul ? »

« Oui, j'ai vérifié, t'inquiète pas. Alors, c'est quoi qui te met en rogne ? »

« Ton cher ami Blaise est encore en train de préparer un mauvais coup à Ron et j'aime pas ça. »

« Oh, laisse les gérer leur vie. La belette est bien capable de se défendre tout seul. Si on pensait plutôt à notre soirée.. »

« Oui, là aussi, y a un problème ! Blaise a dit qu'il ne fallait pas aller à la salle sur demande ce soir. »

« Quoi ? Il exagère là, de quel droit s'approprie t'il notre territoire ? »

« Depuis quand la salle sur demande est ton appartenance ? »

« Depuis que tu l'as découvert. Tu as des droits sur cette salle. Ecoute, ce soir, on ira débusquer Blaise si ça peut te faire plaisir et après l'avoir viré, on prendra pleinement possession de notre endroit, en plus si t'es assez sage, je pourrais même aller jusqu'à prendre entièrement possession de toi. Qu'en dis tu ? »

« J'en dis que cette idée me fait suer d'avance. J'entends du bruit, on se retrouve ce soir. »

Draco déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres rougies d'Harry et partit le plus princièrement possible.

Le soir arriva avec son lot de rebondissements. A la table des Slyth, Draco n'arrêtait pas de dévisager Blaise pour tenter de comprendre le plan qu'il avait en tête.

« Une de mes connaissances m'a dit que tu avais l'intention d'accaparer la salle sur demande ce soir ? »

« En effet. Et je suppute que cette connaissance est brune, balafrée, mal coiffée et à lunettes, me trompe-je ? »

« Tu retires ça tout de suite ! »

« C'est toi qui lui avait donné tous ces surnoms, alors viens pas me faire de reproches ! »

« Hum, certes, mais tu sais bien que je ne le pense plus, alors abstiens toi de le critiquer. Merci. Et sache que j'avais l'intention de squatter la salle sur demande ce soir avec le balaf..enfin, je veux dire Harry, et que ta présence n'est pas la bienvenue. En plus, mon homme s'inquiète de ce que tu pourrais faire à la carotte desséchée. »

« Rien de bien méchant, t'inquiète pas. »

« Oui, je m'en doute, justement, si tu acceptes de me révéler ton plan, je veux bien essayer de retarder Harry le plus longtemps possible avant qu'il ne déboule pour déjouer ton plan. T'en dis quoi ? »

Blaise, ni une ni deux, se pencha contre Draco pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille sa superbe idée perverse. Draco ricana de son sourire le plus mauvais en dévisageant Ron et Harry, à l'autre bout de la salle, devint soudain rouge de colère en voyant Blaise penché ainsi sur Draco devant tout le monde, sans aucune gêne.

Harry voyait rouge, il n'était pas du genre jaloux, pourtant, en cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir bondir de son siège en quatrième vitesse et aller crever les yeux de Zabini pour oser regarder Draco de cette façon.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était près de Ron et l'incitait à manger plus vite pour se rendre en temps voulu à la salle sur demande.

A l'issu du repas, c'est un Ron bougon qui suivit une Hermione, fort fière d'elle, devant la porte de la salle sur demande. Au dernier moment, Ron voulut se rétracter et s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans l'autre sens, mais Hermione, décidée à payer sa dette à Zabini, trouva l'excuse du siècle pour obliger Ronald à rentrer.

« Et si je te disais que j'ai demandé une salle remplie de délicieux gâteaux juste pour te faire plaisir ? » demanda Hermione.

Ron, en entendant le mot « gâteau » sentit son esprit se retourner et ses pas allèrent d'eux-mêmes prendre la direction de la salle. Il pénétra à l'intérieur, jetant un regard en arrière, persuadé de voir Hermione entrer à sa suite, quand soudain, il vit cette dernière lui faire un léger sourire désolé, lui souhaiter bonne chance et refermant brusquement la porte sous son nez.

Ron, légèrement terrorisé se retourna alors et là, il vit un spectacle des plus inattendus qui lui fit voltiger l'estomac de façon 2 fois plus puissante que s'il s'était trouvé devant un parterre de millefeuilles dégoulinant de crème pâtissière.

Devant lui, se tenait, Zabini, à demi plongé dans l'obscurité de la pièce, habillé le plus relax possible d'un léger pantalon en lin beige et d'une chemise d'Hogwarts blanche fermée tout du long, sauf aux deux premiers boutons, qui laissait entrevoir sa peau fraîche et tentante.

Ron dévisagea le personnage de haut en bas et tout à coup, pris de panique s'exclama :

« Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Je vais la tuer ! Je sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, mais il est hors de question que tu poses ne serait ce qu'un doigt sur moi Zabini. » Ron se retourna pour essayer d'ouvrir la porte, mais cette dernière était bien sûr verrouillée à double tour. Pris de peur, Ron se retourna, effrayé par ce qui l'attendait dans une salle vide, fermée à clef avec un Blaise Zabini allumeur à souhait et ça lui arrachait le cerveau de le penser, mais oh putain ce qu'il était bandant avec son ptit pantalon en lin beige et sa chemise blanche moulant son torse.

Bref, comment allait-il se sortir de là ?

« Ques tu vas me faire ? » Demanda Ron, légèrement nerveux.

« Rien pour lequel tu ne seras pas d'accord. Je ne suis pas un violeur Weasley, je ne vais pas abuser de toi, ne t'affoles pas. Par contre, je t'ai préparé un pti spectacle de mon cru dont tu me diras des nouvelles. Assied toi. »

Ron s'exécuta, encore plus inquiet qu'auparavant.

_« Fiiouuu, respire vieux, ça va aller…enfin j'espère. Merde, pourquoi ce pantalon devient tout à coup si étriqué ? Faite qu'il ne voit rien, pitié ! »_ pensa Ron.

« Tu te souviens de la vidéo de Crivey ? » demanda soudain Blaise.

« Euh, oui. Pourquoi, tu nous filmes là ? »

« Mais non, c'est juste que.. »

Zabini s'approcha alors de la chaise et commença à tourner autour de sa proie comme un vautour tout en continuant à expliquer ses intentions.

« Cette vidéo m'a donné l'idée de te faire un pti spectacle, juste pour toi, vois tu, oh, bien sûr, je suis loin d'avoir un style d'effeuillage aussi parfait que Crivey, ma toison n'est rien comparé à la sienne, et mes attributs ne rivaliseront jamais avec les siens, mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait être excitant quand même. » Souffla Blaise en s'arrêtant juste devant Ron, qui commençait à avoir un ébouillantement du visage.

Ron réussit à articuler trois mots d'affilés, depuis les méandres érotiques de son cerveau.

« Tu, …tu veux dire que tu va faire…un strip tease ? Pour moi ? »

« Ca te plairait ? » susurra Blaise, en se rapprochant des lèvres de Ron.

« Ben..blbeblable » déblatéra Ron.

« J'en conclu que oui. »dit Zabini doucement avant de s'éloigner de la chaise ou était pétrifié Ronald et de se diriger vers une chaîne stéréo moldue. Une musique de jazz assez sexy s'éleva alors dans la pièce et Blaise revenant vers la chaise, commença à se déhancher sensuellement. Ron ne pouvait plus bouger un muscle, figé sur le corps de Zabini se tortillant à travers le tissu, chaque ligne de ses muscles se dessinaient sous les fins grains du morceau de tissu blanc collé aux abdominaux de Blaise et Ron du se forcer à garder sa bouche fermée pour ne pas que s'échappe un immense filet de bave.

Blaise sur le rythme de la musiq, commença à détacher les derniers boutons de sa chemise et d'un mouvement brusque, il arracha le reste des boutons en avançant vers Ron, un air prédateur dans le regard. (Nda : comme Demi Moore dans strip tease ! mdr). Ensuite, Blaise, amateur de spectacle chaud bouillant, se mit à faire à Ron, tremblant des pieds à la tête, un pti numéro de « table danse », enfin dans ce cas, de « chair danse ». Il se tortillait dans tous les sens, frôlant Ron, lui soufflant dans les oreilles, se collant tous près de lui, mais sans jamais le toucher. Blaise, voyant Ron réagir positivement, se permis une petite léchouille sur sa joue et il entendit Ron gémir sourdement, celui-ci, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas donner satisfaction à l'allumeur pervers qui essayait de le mettre dans son lit. Peine perdue, Zabini et son ouïe aiguisée avait bien percuté que son petit allumage marchait à la perfection et il n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il fit le tour de la chaise, commençant à malaxer les épaules de Ron. Notre ami Griffy baissa les armes et se laissa aller, sachant très bien, que tôt ou tard, il allait flancher, alors pourquoi pas maintenant? Pourquoi pas profiter de ce petit spectacle qui lui était exclusivement réservé ? Ron se détendit donc, relâchant tous ses muscles, la bosse dans on pantalon à présent tendu à son maximum. Blaise revint se placer devant Ron, le regard brillant d'anticipation et ondula des hanches à quelques centimètres de son visage, il déboutonna précieusement son pantalon de lin qui glissa sur ses jambes et d'un mouvement fluide, il fit valser le pantalon à l'autre bout de la salle.

Ron était sur son siège, se tenant aux bords de la chaise pour ne pas tomber lourdement et essayant vainement de détourner son regard du fessier de Blaise qui à présent s'agitait devant lui innocemment. Blaise, voyant l'excitation de Ron atteindre un pont culminant, vint se mettre assis sur lui, dos à lui, il passa sa main derrière le cou de Ron et pencha la tête de Ron afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait lui bécoter le cou tant qu'il le voulait. Ron hésita longtemps, voyant ce morceau de chair palpitante offerte à lui, il voyait la jugulaire de Blaise se soulever au rythme de ses mouvements cardiaques et il était comme hypnotisé par cette vision enchanteresse. Il ne fallut plus que quelques secondes à Ron pour aller frôler de ses lèvres le cou de Blaise qui se laissa chavirer instantanément, se frottant comme un dératé contre l'érection de Ron. Le dit Ron laissa glisser ses mains sur le torse chaud de Blaise, caressant maladroitement la surface lisse. Blaise se cambra sous le toucher et gémit bruyamment. Ron lui bécotait le cou et bientôt, il happa ses lèvres dans un mouvement furieux, il les mordit, puis les lécha avidement, comme pour se punir tout seul de pouvoir ressentir des choses comme ça à la vue d'un homme. Mais quel homme !

Blaise poussait des gémissements tordus et c'est quand il senti les doigts de Ron frôler son boxer qu'il laissa échapper un cri aigu.

« Haannnnnnnn oui, continus » susurra Blaise.

Ron réitéra l'opération et poussa le vice jusqu'à malaxer doucement le renflement formé dans le boxer de Blaise. Il entreprit alors de passer sa main en dessous du tissu noir et alla frôler la toison folle de Zabini. Celui-ci n'en revenait pas et il était persuadé qu'il allait se faire lapider à coup de petits cailloux par Ron le lendemain, mais il en avait tellement envie qu'il ferma son esprit et profita de l'instant.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? » chuchota Ron, sa main à présent enroulée autour de l'érection de Zabini qui se tortillait désespérément sur Ron. Ron gémissait comme un dingue en sentant le fessier musclé de Zabini se frotter lascivement contre son ventre et son sexe à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Ron commença de léger mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe de Blaise, qui se soumettait à ce traitement avec une joie non feinte. Ronny accéléra ses mouvements, suivant le rythme des hanches de Blaise qui bougeaient de plus en plus vite. Les cris s'intensifiaient de part et d'autre et la sueur perlait sur leurs fronts respectifs. Blaise se cambra un bon coup quand il sentit Ron lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille en même temps que les mouvements de son poignet augmentaient encore la cadence autour de son sexe. Leurs deux corps bougeaient en harmonie et c'est dans un grand râle que Zabini se déversa par saccade dans la main à présent experte de Ron. Blaise, une fois satisfait, vint nicher sa tête dans le cou de Ron et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Ron avait les yeux exorbités. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir osé faire une chose pareille. Ca lui ressemblait si peu.

Blaise ayant repris son souffle, se détacha de Ron et se dit intérieurement que le petit Ronny avait quand même été très généreux. Il décida donc de lui donner également satisfaction. A l'aide de sa baguette, il transforma la chaise en lit et en un éclair, conjura une paire de menottes avec lesquelles il attacha les poignets de Ron aux barreaux sans que celui-ci n'ait le temps de réagir à ce qui se passait. Blaise s'allongea sur le lit à côté de Ron et en lui souriant doucement, il dit : « J'ai envie de te récompenser pour le bien que tu m'as fait, mais surtout, si tu penses que ça va trop loin, n'hésites pas à m'arrêter. »

« Et tu penses que je pourrais stopper tes ardeurs si je suis attaché comme ça au lit ? Mais t'es malade ? »

« Non, je te promets de m'arrêter. Tu n'auras qu'un mot à dire. Comme je te l'ai dit, je te forcerais à rien, mais avoue quand même que ça t'a plu tout à l'heure, et avoue que je t'attire ! »

« Mggrrmggrrr » maugré Ron, mécontent de s'être fait berner à ce point.

« Je crois que ça veut dire oui. » répondit Blaise en s'approchant de Ron pour capturer doucement ses lèvres.

Ron hésita avant de répondre au baiser, mais envoûté par l'odeur de Zabini, il se laissa rapidement faire. Blaise lui bisouilla le cou, avant de s'attaquer à son tee shirt d'une main et à son pantalon de l'autre. Il était plus qu'empressé de tester réellement tout ce qu'il avait fait à Ron en rêve, après ses séances de matage dans les douches Griffys. Le tee-shirt et le pantalon firent un vol plané à travers la pièce, et pendant que Blaise molestait les tétons de Ron avec ses lèvres, ses mains descendirent sur la bosse formée dans le caleçon du garçon roux, caleçon à rayures jaunes et bleues d'ailleurs, qui soit dit en passant, était d'un goût absolument charmant. ( Voir ironie…) Il faufila ses doigts sous le tissu et caressa la toison épaisse qui s'offrait à lui. Puis sa bouche quitta le torse de Ron pour se faire une place à l'entrée de son caleçon pendant que ses mains remontaient prendre la place de ses lèvres. Ron se tortillait désespérément pour que Zabini arrête sa torture et qu'il le prenne enfin en bouche, mais Blaise était un Slytherin et les Slytherins prennent un malin plaisir à faire languir leur proie. Blaise passait doucement sa langue sur le tissu, remontant le long de la verge de Ron. Tout à coup, dans un mouvement brusque, il prit le caleçon et l'arracha presque dans sa hâte. Ron se retrouva aussi nu qu'un nouveau né et sans penser à se débattre une seconde, courba ses hanches au maximum pendant que Zabini prenait son membre en bouche et débutait un va et vient incessant qui n'allait pas tarder à donner de violents spasmes à Ron.


	6. La déchéance Ronienne

Salut les gens ! après une trèsssssssss longue pause fic, des vacances méritées, l'obtention d'un CDI et d'un diplôme, je reviens toute flambant neuve avec …1 chapitre, bon, ok, j'aurais pu faire mieux, mais je m'y remet doucement, étant en énorme manque d'inspiration depuis moult temps ! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, en espérant que vous ne m'avez pas oublié. Et je ne donne pas de dates pr le prochain chapitre, car tout dépend de mon inspiration. BISOUS

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Un peu plus loin dans un couloir, Draco essayait tant bien que mal de retarder son petit ami de faire irruption dans la salle sur demande pour expliquer sa façon de penser à Zabini.

« Oh, écoute, je suis sûr qu'il ne lui fera aucun mal ! » dit Draco.

« AH ! Enfin t'avoue, donc t'es au courant de quelque chose sale traître ! »

« Hum, bon, oui, t'as raison c'est Zabini qui est dans cette salle avec Ron, mais je peux t'assurer que…HARRY !!!!!!! Mais reviens enfin !! J'ai les mêmes à la maison !!!!! » cria Draco après qu'Harry se soit extirpé de sa poigne et ai filé comme une bombe vers la salle sur demande.

Il passa trois fois devant la porte en disant « Je veux voir Ron Weasley et Blaise Zabini. » Et une porte apparut, Draco arriva juste avant qu'Harry n'ouvre la porte et lui prit la main pour la retirer de la poignée.

« Laisse moi faire. J'ai pas envie que tu puisses mater les fesses de Zabini, je te connais toi ! »

« Oh ! N'importe quoi… » soupira Harry. Il se poussa pourtant pour laisser l'accès à Draco, pas la peine de provoquer une crise de jalousie dans un moment pareil.

Draco passa la tête par la porte ouverte et ses yeux durent se rouvrir et se refermer plusieurs fois de suite pour pouvoir croire à la véracité du spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Ravalant sa salive pour annoncer la nouvelle à Harry, il retira sa tête.

Harry vit le regard lointain de Draco et fut pris de panique, se disant que Zabini avait été beaucoup trop loin.

« Draco, qu'est ce qui se passe là dedans ? »

« Et bien, je crois pouvoir dire que ton ami Ronald est entre de bonnes…mains, enfin pour rester poli. »

« Laisse moi voir ! »

« Hum, franchement, je te le déconseille. »

« Mais tu va me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui a fait ? »

« Je pense que tu aimerais entendre une expression plus délicate que «lui pomper le dard!», mais malheureusement pour toi, c'est exactement ce qu'ils font. Répondit Drake, tout sourire. Voilà, t'es content ? Et je te rassure, Weasley a l'air plus que d'accord pour ça. »

« Qu'est ce qui te permet d'en être aussi sûr ? »

« Ohh oui, Zabini..Blaise..ohhh oui recommence… ; Je continue où t'en a assez ? »

« Non, ça ira je crois. Mais, je comprends pas, enfin Ron était attiré par Blaise, ça c'est pas une surprise, mais qu'il se laisse faire comme ça… »

« Tu sais, les belettes sont des ptites bestioles plutôt facile à attraper ! »

« Pas autant que les fouines, si tu veux mon avis. » répondit Harry avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

« Ca te coûtera cher cette remarque. »

« J'attends de voir. » répondit Harry en se mettant face à Draco et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu fais le malin, OK, je vais te montrer ça tout de suite. » enchaîna Draco en tirant Harry par le bras pour le faire entrer dans une salle vide non loin de la salle sur demande. « Je te préviens Potter, quand Draco passe, les Ryry trépassent. »

Pendant ce temps, Zabini continuait son manège en allant de temps en temps taquiner le bout du gland de Ronny, qui dans ces moments là, gémissait le nom de Blaise comme un dingue.

« Oh Zabini, ouii, continue… » chuchotait Ron.

Zabini, motivé par les encouragements de Ron y mis alors plus d'ardeur et 2 minutes après, un liquide blanchâtre jaillit du sexe dressé de Ron, alors que Zabini rapprochait son visage de celui de Ron pour venir l'embrasser goulûment après cette séance de pipe sauvage.

Ce soir là, tout le monde retourna dans son dortoir après de multiples activités et tous s'endormirent satisfaits de leur soirée.

Le lendemain matin, les Griffys étaient réunis à leur table pour l'habituel petit déjeuner. Ronald s'appliquait à répandre de la confiture sur une biscotte et lançait de temps en temps des coups d'œil coquin à la table des Slytherins. Personne à part Harry n'avait remarqué ses yeux dévier de trajectoire, mais Harry savait pourquoi, il ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à vouloir élucider la situation et le soudain goût de Ron pour les Slytherins bruns et sexy.

_« Heureusement que Drake n'a pas entendu ce que je viens de penser, sinon je pourrais préparer mon cercueil là… »._

« Alors Ronny, qu'as tu fait de ta soirée d'hier dis moi ? » attaqua franchement Harry en se tournant vers le rouquin qui recracha le liquide chaud qu'il venait d'introduire dans sa bouche.

« Hum, moi ? Mais rien, je suis resté tranquillement au dortoir, voyons. »

« C'est étrange, je me rappelle pas t'avoir vu au dortoir hier ! »

« Parce que t'y étais toi peut être au dortoir ?? » répondit Ron, en commençant à s'énerver.

« Donc, t'y étais pas non plus. » lui rétorqua Harry, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Mggrggrrggr » grommela Ron. (Nda : Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais Ron est le pro des grommelages !)

« Allez, Ron, racontes nous, je sais que tu étais dans la salle sur demande. Oui, me regardes pas comme ça, et ferme ta bouche, tu baves c'est dégoûtant ! Je sais aussi que tu étais avec Zabini. En fait, je vous ai vu, enfin non, Draco vous a vu et il m'a raconté. Alors, concluant comme essai ? »

Ron devint aussi rouge que le drapeau Griffy et essaya de s'enterrer sous terre. Hermione après avoir lancé à Ron d'énormes regards globuleux, riait maintenant de la gène du jeune homme.

« Alors, on attend, raconte !! » s'enquit Hermione trépignant d'impatience.

« Oui, bon, ça va mais je vous assure, y a rien d'exceptionnel. Il m'a fait un strip-tease et de fil en aiguille, j'en suis venu à le toucher parce que, ben, ça m'excitait et ensuite il m'a allongé sur le lit et il a …enfin, il m'a…enfin vous voyez quoi !! » s'énerva Ron.

Harry en toute innocence, prit la parole : « Ah non, je vois pas du tout, tu vois toi Hermione ? »

« Non, et pourtant j'ai 10 à l'œil droit. » répondit Herm sournoisement en fixant Ron, le regard brillant.

« Rohhh, vous êtes insupportables. Bon, il m'a fait une fellation. » chuchota Ron.

« Et après, tu viens nous dire qu'il s'est rien passé d'exceptionnel, tu te fous de qui ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça, mais enfin c'était bizarre, j'ai pas l'habitude, je me sentais étrange. »

« Pourquoi, c'était pas bon ? » demanda Harry.

« Si… ; avoua Ron, gêné ; mais il y mettait tellement d'ardeur, par moment j'avais l'impression d'être un mister Freeze. »

« Et tu lui as pas dit d'arrêter ? »

« Ben, …en fait, non. C'était bizarre mais en même temps, à ce moment là, j'avais de la gelée dans la cavité cervicale ! » (Copyright Cécilia !)

« C'est pas du à Zabini ça, Weasel, cet état est permanent chez toi, je te rassure. » Ponctua Draco qui arrivait juste derrière le petit clan rouge et or, pour bien sûr venir faire coucou à son Ryry d'amour. Cette petite phrase lui valut d'ailleurs un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son très cher Harry.

« Aïieeuuuuuuuuuu ; s'écria Draco ; voilà, maintenant, tu vas devoir me prêter des mercurocroms pour cacher mon bleu ! »

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore mercuromachin ? »

« Ben, c'est des pansements exprès pour toi, Mercurocrom, le pansement des héros !! »

Harry éclata de rire et se reprit très vite en voyant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Ronald.

« Hum, excuse moi Ron. Draco, je t'ai pas pardonné pour autant. » Dit Harry après s'être tourné vers le principal intéressé. Mais Draco lui fit une petite moue adorable et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire béatement.

_Plus tard, cette même journée…_

Darco marchait dans un couloir accompagné de Blaise. Celui-ci venait de lui raconter comment son plan avait fonctionné, allant beaucoup plus loin que ses espérances du départ. Il était enchanté et c'était pas peu dire, de l'issu de la rencontre avec Ron, et espérait que maintenant le rouquin allait ôter le balai qu'il avait dans le cul et enfin assumer ses envies pour le corps de Blaise.

« Je t'assure, il en redemandait, il y mettait de l'ardeur, bon, j'ai du le dérider un peu, je te l'accorde, mais une fois la machine lancée, plus moyen de la stopper ! »

« Oui, mais évite les commentaires, c'était déjà bien assez difficile d'avoir les images ! »

« Les images ????? Quelles images ??? »

« Figure toi que le plus formidable des petits amis, j'ai nommé le mien, a deviné ton manège et m'a traîné jusqu'à la salle sur demande pour te surprendre pendant ta supercherie et t'empêcher de pervertir son pti Ronny. Alors, pour éviter les dégâts, j'ai regardé en premier. Autant dire que mes yeux ne s'en remettront jamais et que d'ici peu, je pourrais clamer haut et fort « Oh Vu, je l'avais pas vu ! ». En tout cas, j'admire tout de même ta technique. »

« J'y crois pas que tu nous ai maté comme ça ! »

« Si, je ne vous avais pas maté comme tu dis, le Ryry serait rentré sans aucune délicatesse et aurait brisé ton rêve éveillé en un claquement de baguette, alors remercie moi de mon intervention au lieu de te plaindre ! »

« Ah, oui, vu sous cet angle, certes, mais quand même, la prochaine fois… »

« La prochaine fois ? Parce que prochaine fois il y aura ??? »

« Ben, j'aimerais te répondre non pour mon bien être mental, seulement ce mec a les plus belles miches que j'ai jamais vu. »

« Comme tu veux, mais tu viens pas chialer après si il te refile n'importe quelle saloprie chopée dans son trou de pecno paumé et puant. Tu t'es protégé au moins ?? »

« Mais, ouais, t'inquiète, j'en mets deux et je fais un ourlet. »

Tout à coup, Draco aperçut Colin Crivey, qui marchait la tête rentrée dans les épaules, c'était souvent cette vision là qu'on avait de Colin depuis la fameuse séance de cinéma chez les Slytherins. Draco ne pu résister à l'envie débordante de fustiger encore une fois cette pauvre crevette et s'écria :

« Hey Captain Igloo ? »

Colin se retourna, ayant bien compris l'allusion à son prénom.

« Comment va ton bâtonnet ? » demanda Draco le plus innocemment du monde.

Colin lui lança un regard noir et eut un pti sursaut comme si il allait pleurer, il s'enfuit alors le plus rapidement possible de la vue de Draco, craignant de se faire encore insulter.

Blaise riait comme un tordu et juste pour embêter Draco, il prit une mine triste et susurra :

« T'es méchont !! »

« Ouais, plus méchant que Nelly Olson dans La petite maison dans la prairie ! De toute façon, je me suis pas encore assez vengé pour ce qu'il a fait à Harry. J'en ai pas fini avec lui. »

« Pauvre petite crevette innocente, je crains le pire… ».

Blaise reprit : « Au fait, comment ça va avec ton homme ? Je veux dire, ton blocage là, ça avance ? »

« Non, je comprends pas, je t'assure. Je me dis que si ça se trouve on est pas fait pour être ensemble. »

« Je crois pas que ce soit ça, vous êtes liés l'un à l'autre, ça crève les yeux. Ca serait pas un truc qui colle pas dans ta tête, tout simplement ? »

« Ma tête se colle très bien, je te remercie ! » ragea Draco.

« Non, mais c'est pas ce que je veux dire, peut être que tu te sens pas près à t'engager dans une relation comme ça et que ton cerveau bloque une partie de ton corps pour t'empêcher d'aller trop loin. Une sorte d'alarme qui se mettrait en route quand t'es à proximité de Potter, enfin, plutôt de la ceinture de son pantalon. Du genre « Alerte alerte alerte !!! Griffyndor sexy en vue !! ».

« Faut que t'arrêtes de te piquer à la farine, ça fait des grumeaux ! » soupira Draco en s'éloignant de son ami, qui commençait sérieusement à le soûler avec ses thèses ridicules.

Blaise haussa les épaules et rebroussa chemin en laissant bouder le Slytherin obstiné.

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du château, les Griffys allaient rentrer en cours avec leur professeur préféré entre tous, Severus Snape !! Monsieur bonne humeur arriva derrière les élèves, faisant claquer sa cape au vent et les fusillant tous du regard tel des trous du cul pas lavés. Le cours était en commun avec les Slytherins, mais étrangement, ni Blaise, ni Draco n'était à l'heure. Harry, le pro du parano commença à s'imaginer des scénarios surréalistes où les deux Slyths s'envoyaient en l'air gaiement dans les toilettes de l'école.

Et en effet, dans les toilettes, il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, mais nullement à cause d'un quelconque chevauchement entre Blaise et Draco. Après avoir quitté Drake, Blaise avait eu envie d'aller au pti coin, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Draco, poussé par sa vessie, avait également projeté de passer dire bonjour à madame pipi. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à la porte des toilettes des garçons et se fusillèrent du regard avant de rentrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à hanter cet endroit. Blaise, poussé par son instinct comique à tout épreuve, et pour dérider un peu Messire boudeur premier Malfoy s'avança vers la porte du toilette occupé et susurra d'une voix aigue qui lui allait à merveille :

« Bonjour, c'est la femme de ménage, je viens vous dépoussiérer l'anus. »

Drake se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas rire mais il n'y arriva pas et explosa d'un fou rire incontrôlable au bout de cinq secondes. Blaise se joignit à lui et la réconciliation s'opéra par un jeu de regard rieur. Tout bruit cessa quand la porte du toilette occupé s'ouvrit. Il y eut un grand silence et le jeune homme asiatique qui était sorti du toilette se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise.

Blaise avait la bave au coin des lèvres et bredouilla un vague : «Bon bonjour…Euh, moi c'est Laib Nabizi…Euh Balize Nizabi…euh… »

« Ce que mon ami déficient essai de te dire c'est qu'il s'appelle Blaise Zabini. Moi c'est Draco Malfoy. T'es nouveau ici ? »

« Euh, oui. » répondit timidement le dit nouveau. « Je m'apelle Ewan, Ewan Dousei. Je viens du Japon. »

« Zabini, ferme la bouche. OK, et bien enchanté Ewan, tu sais déjà dans quel maison tu vas être ? »

« Oui, je suis envoyé à Serdaglo. »

« Serdaigle ! » Reprit Draco.

« Oui, pardon, je ne parle pas encore très bien la glande. »

Blaise ayant ENFIN repris ses esprits et ravaler sa salive se mit en mode séducteur et en s'approchant d'Ewan, il dit :

« T'inquiètes pas, je te donnerai des cours de gland moi ! »

Draco se prit la tête dans les mains en chuchotant « mais quelle délicatesse ! » Mais Draco fut bien surpris quand il vit Ewan rougir des pieds à la tête et dire à mi voix : « Euh, ben …oui, si tu veux. »

« Oh c'est pas vrai ! » maugréa Drake en s'éloignant des toilettes, toute envie de pipi passée.

La suite au prochain épisode ! promis, j'essaye de vous la donner en moins de 6 mois, cette fois. Bisous !


End file.
